Audra Torres
Audra Torres is the mother of Adam Torres and stepmother of Drew Torres. She is married to Drew's father, Omar Torres. Audra is portrayed by Ramona Milano. Character History Season 10 In 99 Problems (2), Audra goes to Principal Simpson and Coach Armstrong about Drew being tied to a flagpole and is clearly outraged. Audra accuses Riley of being the one who did it because he is also going out for QB1. Drew does not tell on Riley or Owen, stating that Riley would never do something like that. She threatens to go to the school board if the person doesn't come forward. Near the end of the episode, she ultimately goes to the school board and the team is not allowed to play. Riley comes forward and admits he was behind the hazing. In My Body Is A Cage (1), the main plot centers around Adam trying to navigate school life while not outing himself. He tells Eli that he thinks Bianca is hot, but Eli disagrees with him. Adam tries to flirt with Bianca, which is interrupted when he suddenly rushes off to his locker to grab tampons, because he notices his period is starting. While trying to discreetly carry them off, he bumps into Clare and drops his tampons. To avoid suspicion from Owen and Fitz who walked by, he hands them to Clare, who pretends they are hers. Later when confronting Clare and Eli (who Clare told about the incident) about what happened, he tells them the truth about how he is an FTM (Female-To-Male) transgender person and they take it normally, this news not seemingly affecting their friendship in any way. Adam tries to flirt with Bianca a second time, which seems to work out well, until she makes physical contact with his chest. Bianca chases Adam as he tries to run, and rips open his shirt to reveal a medical bandage around his chest, thus forcefully outing him to her. When Adam tries to use the men's restroom, Fitz and Owen follow him in and harass him, and they pick up him up and throw him out against a glass door. When Drew sees what happened to Adam, he gets upset and tries to fight Fitz. Fitz beats up Drew, while Owen holds Adam back. Adam is last seen asking if Drew is okay. In My Body Is A Cage (2), starts with Drew, Mrs. Torres, and Adam sitting in the principal's office with Mr. Simpson, after the events of the last episode. Mrs. Torres demands that Adam be transferred to another school and goes on to discuss about how transgender students in high school get death threats and are assaulted. Mr. Simpson informs them that Fitz and Owen had been suspended, Adam would be forced to walk to class with a teacher, and Adam would need to use the handicapped bathroom. Adam is then seen with his mother shopping. He picks out a plaid men's shirt and asks if he can wear that to dinner, Mrs. Torres shakes her head and picks out a white girls shirt. Adam says that he has thought about "introducing Adam to Grams." Mrs. Torres responds that if that's the case, Adam shouldn't come to dinner. Mrs. Torres admits that she's scared Adam will start hurting himself again, and Adam denies doing it in a long time. At dinner, Grams, Mrs. Torres, Mr. Torres, and Drew are all looking over the menu. Grams asks where "Gracie" is and Mrs. Torres lies and says that "Gracie" had other appointments, before Adam suddenly appears, dressed as "Gracie." Everyone, aside from the unknowing Grams, is shocked. Grams shows everybody pictures of young Drew and a young Adam as Gracie. "Gracie" announces that she has something to say, but Mrs. Torres begs "Gracie" not to say anything. Grams gives "Gracie" a questioning look, and "Gracie" says that she's taking ballroom dancing class. Adam is sitting alone in the bathroom, looking at his arm, which is covered in burn marks. Drew knocks on the door and asks to be let in. Adam ignores him and unwraps the bandages he used to hide his breasts. Adam, dressed as a guy, gets into his mother's car and asks what she sees: a girl or a boy. Mrs. Torres admits that she sees him as a girl. Adam begs for his mother to see him as her son, not her daughter. Adam is lighting a bonfire with Eli and Clare when Drew, along with Mr. and Mrs. Torres, appear. Drew is carrying Gracie's clothes and they burn the shirt and pants. Mrs. Torres hands Adam a picture of a young Gracie holding a book, and Adam is reluctant to burn it, saying that it's still him. Drew comforts Adam and everyone has a moment. In Purple Pills (1), Audra is seen as a part of the PTA, and she isn't too sure if she wants the theme suggested for the dance. However, in the end, she changes her mind, and decides to approve the suggested idea from Holly J. and Fiona. In All Falls Down (1), Audra catches Drew and Alli kissing each other. She confronts the couple and tells Drew he better concentrate on his exam rather than his girlfriend. She later talks to Mr. Simpson about the lack of security and blames it all on the school's authority. She suggests if the school doesn't shape up, then it would be someone else's problem, referring to someone else replacing Mr. Simpson. In All Falls Down (2), she is a chaperone at the dance. When the lock down is announced, she finds Adam and questions Drew's location. Owen tells her that he is probably having oral sex in the boiler room. She starts to walk to the boiler room, but she is stopped by Mr. Simpson, who tells her she cannot leave. She confronts Drew and Alli in the boiler room, and asks her son what Alli did to him. Later in the hallway, she accuses Alli of being a whore, then tells Drew to go find his brother. In The Way We Get By (2), Audra attends Drew's basketball game. She takes Drew into the locker room and questions him about if he is high and what drugs he took. Before she leaves to tell the coach that Drew isn't feeling well enough to play, Audra confirms to Drew that he is in a lot of trouble. Drew later says he met his mother's wrath afterwards and will be lucky if he gets to leave the house before he's 30. Season 11 In Spring Fever, she grounds Drew for a month when she discovers that he had Bianca over at 4:00 in the morning, past Drew's curfew. Audra rejects his request to go the Keke Palmer concert, but Drew tries to get her to relent by appealing to when she was young and that he might lose Bianca. She questions how well he even knows Bianca and recognizes her as "the girl who wouldn't dance with your brother in ballroom class". The next day, Audra drives Drew to school, and she is obviously angry at him for sneaking out to the concert the night before. In LoveGame, Adam reveals that Audra freaked out over Drew's situation and hired a lawyer to defend Drew. In What's My Age Again?, she is with Drew while he is being informed that Vince is still on the loose. In Should've Said No (1), she tells Drew that he can stay home a couple of more days if he's still nervous, but Drew is determined to go back to school and let this whole thing flow over. Later, Drew tells Audra he's terribly scared. His mom, who doesn't agree to moving, says that there could be something he could do. Drew considers maybe going back to his old school to get away from Degrassi, Ms. Torres is worried for her son In Should've Said No (2), After Drew and Audra have a conversation about how he wants to move to a new city to try to move past his post-Spring break problems, his mother takes deeply into consideration the things he’s said. The next morning before school in the car, his mother informs him and his brother Adam that after talking about it with their father, he set up accommodations that would allow him to work out of the Boston office of his work. This means a new town, a new school and a new start, and Drew couldn’t be more excited. Adam however feels the opposite; he’s very upset when his mother tells him that he’ll make new friends in time. When Drew mentions how he agreed to transfer from their last school for Adam, Adam backlashes by bringing up how hard it is to be the “weird transgender kid” of the school, how much he loves the acceptance he’s been shown at Degrassi, and how unfair it is that Drew is running away out of paranoia. When Adam storms out of the car, Drew realizes that he’s right. In Take a Bow (2), she meets Drew's girlfriend, Katie, and they bond together off-screen. In Dead and Gone (2), she rushes to the hospital after hearing that Adam was shot. When she seem him, she is relieved to know that he is alright. Later, when everyone is in Adam's hospital room, she asks what Bianca is doing there, seemingly blaming her for the incident. Drew explains to her that Bianca spent the night revealing everything she knows about Vince and his gang to the cops, and says that she is going to need a lawyer. Audra consents and says that they will talk. In''' Hollaback Girl (1), she yells at Drew to go to bed, and almost catches him with Bianca. In '''Hollaback Girl (2), Bianca turns to her for advice and support after being blamed for everything by her aunt and Drew. Bianca thanks Audra for not giving up on her, and Audra reveals that she was very similar to Bianca when she was a teenager. She later represents Bianca at her parent-teacher conference. When Audra decides upon a "family dessert" to celebrate the good things she's heard for her boys and Bianca, the latter begins to leave. Audra stops her and tells her that she's now considered a member of the family, prompting Adam to remark, "You finally have the daughter you've always wanted", and her to comment saying, "Adam's buying". Later, in a deleted scene, Audra, Drew, Bianca, and Adam are watching a movie and Adam brings up that Katie hasn't been around and even missed a newspaper article, which she never does. Drew and Bianca exchange concerned looks and then Bianca says, "She got food poisoning, I was with her." making Audra say, "You were with her? Doing what?", and Bianca responds saying university stuff in the library causing Audra to buy it. Drew then sees Bianca is tired of lying and admits Katie used Bianca to get into a club and support her pill popping addiction. Audra then asks if they knew she was taking drugs, and Drew is hesitant. Audra says he must've seen signs and he admits he did. She turns the movie off and says, "Okay, we are talking about this. Family meeting. Now." Bianca gets out of it and says that she doesn't want to miss curfew two nights in a row, leaving while Audra is distraught. Season 12 In''' Come As You Are (1), she drops Drew, Adam, and Mike Dallas off at Degrassi for their first day of school, and reminds them that her and husband are staying over at Kingston that night. While the boys are setting up for the party they are planning, Drew tells them that his mother, Audra, will kill them slowly and painfully, and Mike tells him that Adam is cooler than him. In '''Come As You Are (2), she does not find out about the party that the boys throw, but she yells at Drew for taking bird-courses his senior year. Drew tells his mother that he will get the classes changed. In Gives You Hell (2), Audra is with Drew at the hospital, and when she finds out that Drew used participate in MMA fighting, she is shocked and demands to know why Drew didn't tell her. When Drew jokes about the concussion, Audra tells him to take his concussion seriously. In Closer to Free (1), Audra walks in on Bianca and Drew kissing, and she tells Drew that he is supposed to be relaxing because of his concussion. She tells Bianca that she should be working on her applications for college, and gives her money to pay for the fees. She tells Drew that he can't do the one class he is good at, gym, because another injury could lead to permanent brain damage. Bianca tells her that his mother is just looking out for him, and Drew replies, "By making me feel stupid and smothered?". Later, when Drew tells Audra that he is applying for a job, she tells him that his job is to recover from his concussion. She tells him he need tutoring and brain exercises, not a job, saying he needs to get his grades up. She tells him he is funny when he mutters that he can drop out. Before she leaves, she says that he needs to get better, and Drew exclaims he is sick of her treating him like a baby. In Closer to Free (2), Drew tells Bianca that he is done letting Audra run his life and is getting a job against her wishes. Later, Audra finds Drew at home, and tells him the only good excuse for skipping school would be that he was feeling sick. Drew says he's dropping out of school in favor of the job at the mall. He tells her to think of his future and that it will get better, but Drew says that it isn't. Audra tells him that if Drew lives in her house, then he goes to school, before leaving. Drew packs a bag and moves out into Fiona Coyne's condo. In Sabotage (2), Audra stops by Fiona's condo, and yells at Drew about buying a motorcycle and getting a careless driving charge. Drew accuses her of influencing Bianca's opinions against him, and she persuades Drew to come home since he is being reckless, saying it would make her and Bianca feel better. After talking to his mother, Drew decides to be more serious, and he starts a joint bank account for him and Bianca, and also proposes to her. In Building A Mystery (1), Audra is seen talking with Bianca about her scholarship. Later on, she is seen at the Dot when Bianca and Drew tell her that they're engaged, which she disapproves of. She tries to convince Bianca to wait until she graduates from college, but Bianca doesn't agree. In Building A Mystery (2), she explains to Bianca that she does not wish to see Drew stuck with a mall job and a teen marriage. Bianca interprets this as her saying she doesn't want him to marry Bianca specifically. After having a conversation with Fiona, Bianca decides to go through with the wedding even without Audra's approval. In Doll Parts (1), Audra makes Adam promise to be safe since she is worried about him hurting himself. Adam later finds her crying over an old shirt of Drew's, and she reveals that she feels like she drove Drew away. Adam tries to comfort her, and reassures her that she still has him. This leads Adam to feel like he has to lie and forge her signature for permission to join the volleyball team. In Doll Parts (2), Audra discovers out that Adam hurt his nose, and reveals to him that Coach Armstrong called her to see how Adam was doing after practice. Adam apologizes for forging her signature, and says that Audra was always worrying about Drew, and he didn't want her to worry more over him. Later, while they are watching a movie together, Audra consents to letting Adam play volleyball, but admits that it was sweet that he considered her feelings. She tells him that she is proud of the man that Adam is becoming, and says that it is time for her and Adam to start talking to a doctor about getting Adam on testosterone. In I Want It That Way (1), Bianca mentions to Fiona that she misses the relationship she used to have with Audra. In Degrassi: Las Vegas, Audra gives Drew and Adam a camp stove because she think they are going camping, when in reality, they are headed to Las Vegas for Bianca and Drew's wedding. However, things get awkward when Drew rejects the gift, and Audra begins listing everything Drew has done wrong in the past year. After talking to another groom at his bachelor party, Drew becomes sentimental and wishes for Audra to attend the wedding. He tells Adam about calling her, and Adam asks if Drew is just going to cancel the wedding. Audra gets to the wedding right before Bianca, and tries to stop it, because Drew called her, saying that the wedding is a mistake. Audra tells Bianca this, and she walks out on Drew, saying that she'll never be enough for him. Drew tries to run after Bianca, but Audra tells him that he was the one to call her, asking if he called her to talk some sense into him. Drew tells her, however, that he thought the mistake he was making was getting married without her there. Audra says she can't support a teen wedding, and Drew asks if she could just support him for once. Drew serenades Bianca and wins her back, this time with Audra's support toward the engagement. At Drew and Bianca's engagement party, Audra welcomes Bianca to the family, and Drew re-proposes to Bianca with a ring that belonged to Audra's grandmother. Bianca tells Audra that she missed her, and the two hug one another. In Ray of Light (2), she is seen at the PTA meeting, objecting Katie's proposal for re-opening the garden. Season 13 In Honey, Audra is in Adam's hospital room with Drew and Omar, frantically asking where the doctor is since he was late. When the doctor call Adam a "she", Audra corrects him, saying that Adam is FTM and that he had just started estrogen blockers. The doctor says that Adam has severe chest trauma and will need surgery, and Audra looks distraught. Drew hugs her, reminding her that Adam is a "fighter". While Adam is in surgery, Drew brings Adam and Omar a variety of food. Drew asks if he could stop by his camp to check on the campers, and Audra hugs him again, saying that they will call him once Adam is out of surgery. When Drew finally returns to the hospital, he was decorating Adam's room with "Get Well" cards from the campers. Unfortunately, when he saw Audra and Omar's blank, empty stares from the doorway, he knew the worst had come: Adam was dead. Audra, Omar, and Drew begin crying and hug each other in their grief. In Young Forever, Omar, Audra, and Drew stand on the steps outside of the church as Adam's funeral ends. Audra and Omar can be see walking toward the limo, which was headed to the reception. In Spiderwebs, Audra is helping out with the Degrassi Family Feast, and she is proud of Drew for organizing the event and helping needy family. She tells him to tell Bianca that she wants to hear every detail about university. Later, Audra asks where Bianca is and seems to be looking forward to seeing her, which prompts Drew to ask Bianca if she could still pretend like they were together for Audra. At the Family Feast, Audra is happy to see Bianca and hugs her. Drew later reveals to his mother that he and Bianca broke up, and she hugs him. In Power to the People, Audra is called to the principal's office with Drew and Zoë Rivas after Mrs. Rivas calls out Drew in a public forum for having sex with her daughter. She bluntly asks Drew if he had sex with Zoë, and he admits that he did it, though he says that it was consensual. Mrs. Rivas accuses Drew of statutory rape, but Mr. Simpson says that it wasn't since there is a 5 year window under Canadian law, even though Zoë is under the age of consent. After Zoë admits that it was consensual, Drew asks if he can go back to the public forum, to which Audra scolds him, but Drew leaves. Back at home, Audra is in disbelief at Drew's behavior. Drew doesn't seem phased by the situation with Zoë, and is happy that he saved his job. Audra asks Drew if he is pleased with himself, and Drew admits that he is, as he thinks he will have a future in politics. Audra asks him about Zoë, and Drew doesn't understand why she is upset, as he thinks they only dated and broke up. Audra points out that Zoë is only fifteen, and Drew claims that he didn't do anything wrong. She tells him that he doesn't even understand what he did, and she asks him why he slept with her. Drew responds that she liked him and he kind of liked her, and Audra tries to make him understand that sex is a big deal for a girl that young. Drew tries to use the excuses of his break up with Bianca and the death of Adam, but Audra yells at him to not even make this about Adam. Drew admits he did a dumb thing, and Audra coldly tells him that he did an insensitive thing and that she thought she raised a better man. Later, Audra hears Drew wishing he could apologize to Zoë, which impresses Audra, and she states that there may be hope for him yet. Season 14 In Can't Stop This Thing We Started, Audra learns that Clare is pregnant due to finding Drew looking online for cribs. She immediately calls Helen Martin about the situation and tells her about it, which Clare had yet to do, and arranges to visit and talk about how to handle the pregnancy. At the Martins', Audra makes snide comments about Clare, calling her delusional in how she sees the situation and even demanding for a paternity test to prove Drew is the father, offending Clare. Upon learning Clare is 9 weeks into the pregnancy, she begins pressuring her to get an abortion, insisting a baby will ruin Clare and Drew's lives. When Clare refuses an abortion, saying how the pregnancy may be her only chance to ever be a mother due to her history with cancer, she and Helen begin making their own plans for Clare's life following the birth of the baby, frustrating Clare since she has no say in the situation and causing her to leave. Quotes *(To Alli): "Now what is wrong with you? Trading favors like some common whore?" *(To Drew about Bianca): "I warned you about that girl." *(To Adam): "You make such a pretty girl." *Drew: "Well, when I thought I was going to get jumped by the gang, I started doing MMA fighting, and this one time, I got hit so hard that I blacked out. Audra: "Why didn't you tell me?!" Drew: "Because I was fine." Audra: "Well, you're NOT fine now, Drew, are you?!" *Audra: "I'm so proud of the man that you're becoming, which is why it's time to start thinking about getting medication for you." Adam: "Medication like testosterone?" Audra: "Not saying we'll do it right away, but we should find a doctor and start a conversation." Adam: "Conversation, I love a conversation. Thanks, Mom!" *Audra: "Don't you DARE make this about your brother!" Drew: "Okay, I did a dumb thing." Audra: "And a selfish thing, an insensitive thing, I thought I raised a better man." Relationship *Unnamed (Ex-Husband or Boyfriend) **Start Up: Years before My Body Is A Cage (1) (1015) **Break Up: Years before My Body Is A Cage (1) (1015) ***Reason: Unknown. It is unknown if Audra and him were married or not, but he is Adam's biological father. *Omar Torres (Husband) **Start Up: Years before My Body Is A Cage (1) (1015) Trivia *Audra has appeared in 34 episodes. *She owns a red Dodge Grand Caravan. *She was a member of Degrassi's Parent-Teacher Association (PTA). *In Season 10, she often mistakenly called Adam "Gracie" or "my daughter." *It is implied that she used to be a rebellious teen. She even comments that Bianca DeSousa reminds her of herself during her time as a teenager before pulling her act together. *She knew about Mike Dallas' son Rock before anyone else in the Torres household. *She has a Facerange account, as was revealed in Finally (2). Interaction Category:Degrassi Category:Degrassi Characters Category:Degrassi Adults Category:Recurring Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Parents Category:Season 10 Category:Season 11 Category:Season 12 Category:Season 13 Category:Season 14